octuufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl
Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl was an "okay" shame released for the Nintendo Whi, and cloned for Nintendo Wee. It was almost as good as Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE, but not quite. The only reason it wasn't as good was because Mario was in it. But other than that it was awesome. Some people say that "if Mario hadn't been in it, it would have been better than SSBP". Story Mode The story mode appears in this game too. However the story mode is divided into 11 different sections, each section for each playable character in the game, meaning each character has his or her own goal. The player must play through each story in order, meaning the player starts with Mario. *Mario's Story: In Mario's story, Mario must save the princess from Bowser. In the ending of his story, New Mario and Bowser fight (as Mario died earlier in his story). *Ronald McDonald's Story: Ronald McDonald must deliver Happy Meals to everyone around the town. In the end of his story, he must fight Ronald McGiygas. *Mr. Potato Head's Story: All of Potato Head's body parts have been taken! Potato Head must travel around the world collecting them. In the end of the story, he must trap himself in a box and go to a toy store. *Weird Al's Story: Weird Al must be the best! This story plays like Guitar Hero or whatever that game is called. In the end, he goes to a Drive-Thru and gets stuck there. *Fox's Story: He has to go around this weird world with dinosaurs and stop them from destroying the world or something like that. In the end of his story, he marries some weird blue animal named Crystal or Krystal. *Ash Ketchum's Story: He needs to be the very best, like no one ever was. *Marshmallow's Story: A kid attempts to eat him, but the Marshmallow is lucky to escape the kid's hand. Now all he needs to do is go back home to Marshlandia! In the end of his story, he gets eaten by his own friends. *The King's Story: He goes on a quest to become king of the world. In the end, he must fight Ronald McDonald and both end up dying after Ronald McGiygas, who somehow survived, attacks. *Aurora's Story: Bowser confused the Disney Princesses with Peach so he attacks them all. Each princess must fight Bowser and escape his castle. In the end they meet New Mario and Peach. *Master Chief's Story: He goes around shooting people or something. In the end, he kills some brain monster and turns out to be a chick. No wait, isn't that Samus? Apparently, Chief is also female. *Meta-Knight's Story: He must get back the Halbeard from some dudes who stole it. In the end, Master Chief attacks the Halbeard and Meta-Knight dies. Master Chief then takes control. After all this is beaten, the Final Challenge awaits. Everyone (that's alive) Story: Weird Al still at the drive-thru meets some guys who want to race him. So both get out of the drive-thru and race. In the end of the racing mini-game, the racer turns out to be Fox. Fox then takes out his Blaster and attempts to shoot Weird Al but Weird Al avoids the shot and then Weird Al has a boss fight with Fox. In the end, Fox dies. Weird Al then runs away from the scene and meets New Mario and Peach and the Disney Princesses. Suddenly, the Halbeard appears and tries to shoot them all. The gang all escapes, get on a plane and have an air fight with the Halbeard. Ash Ketchum appears and uses his Pokémon to also fight the Halbeard and the plane. After the huge battle scene, the Halbeard falls down and lands on Ash, killing him. Master Chief turns out to be still alive but then Ronald McGiygas appears and kills him. The "final battle" comes and New Mario and the princesses fight Ronald McGiygas while Weird Al runs away to a toy store. Ronald McGiygas is defeated, but then the real Giygas appears and kills them all. Weird Al comes back from the toy store where he got a Mr. Potato Head toy. Mr. Potato Head and Weird Al then do an RPG battle with Giygas and win. In the ending, Weird Al sings White and Nerdy. In an alternate ending, Deadpool ate Weird Al before he could talk. Other Modes *Fighting: The 11 characters in the game can fight each other. Only four players per battle. *100 Marshmallow Brawl: Choose from the 11 characters in the game and fight an army of Marshmallows. *Home Run Contest: Play a short game of baseball! *Snapshots: You can upload pictures from your camera right on to the game! It's not good for anything but whatever. **Wi-Fi: Share your pictures with anyone via the internet! Even strangers. *Stage Creator: This mode allows players to create their own stages for the Fighting mode. This mode is too limited as it only allows you to add simple blocks. Final Bashes See Final Bash for more info. Final Bashes are some kind of powerful moves introduced in this game. Depending on info on the character, it makes him/her have the move, reflecting his/her personality. To perform the Final Bash, one must get the Bash Ball. Trivia * The real reason that New Mario appeared in the story was because Mario got terribly sick while filming of the game so they hired another actor. New Mario later died while doing a stunt in a cutscene so in that same cutscene they just made Giygas quickly kill him. * Before the release of this game, there was a leak on this game. Major stuff about the plot, and Slimes leaked out. * Sonic was meant to appear in it but his girlfriend at the time, a Goomba called Warilugig, refused as she believed Sonic would get killed. * Final Bash is spoofed on Final Smash.